


midnight

by otter_pop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Lowercase, M/M, lapslock, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_pop/pseuds/otter_pop
Summary: lu han tasted of coffee and cigarettes, minseok allowing himself to savor the taste for a moment, thinking of how he bought lu han that coffee earlier, how he gave lu han a lighter for his cigarette and that was how he tasted of ash and smoke. minseok told him he didn’t like cigarettes and lu han mentioned he would stop, but even if he didn’t, minseok wanted to keep kissing him.





	midnight

**Author's Note:**

> this is all self indulgent projection of my fascination with minseok onto lu han and xiuhan as a ship sorry

lu han’s lips were cold. minseok didn’t mind it so much. truthfully, feeling them cold against his lips was almost a little comforting at the time. his heart was beating so hard, racing in the pit of his chest, thudding against the tight confines of his ribs, he thought maybe lu han’s lips being so cold was a gift— a reprieve. a gentle reminder that he was real, and lu han was real, and the kiss was very,  _ very  _ real.

it was nothing particularly special. no flair or panache as one would expect from a first kiss. lu han tasted of coffee and cigarettes, minseok allowing himself to savor the taste for a moment, thinking of how he bought lu han that coffee earlier, how he gave lu han a lighter for his cigarette and that was how he tasted of ash and smoke. minseok told him he didn’t like cigarettes and lu han mentioned he would stop, but even if he didn’t, minseok wanted to keep kissing him.

lu han bit at minseok’s lips, not hard, but enough to get the message across that he wanted more. it was easy for minseok to forget sometimes that lu han was experienced with this kind of thing. he had dated people— lots of people— before minseok. girls and boys and people. lu han was  _ comfortable  _ with this, while minseok’s fingers were shaking and he had to wipe his palms across the curve of his thighs when lu han surged forward, the click of their teeth sending a chill down minseok’s spine as he gasped out loud.

lu han pulled away and ducked his head down lower, pressing his lips to minseok’s throat and biting down.

“lu.” minseok breathed hard, felt lu han pushing him back, back, lying him down on the bed and pressing his lips just a bit closer, to the soft spot behind his ear. minseok could already feel the blood rushing through his veins, growing harder in his jeans, and this was  _ so  _ embarrassing. “lu han.”

he pulled away after leaving a red mark on minseok’s throat, making sure to revel in how plainly he marked him, claimed him. minseok tangled his fingers in lu han’s shirt and held onto him.

“do you want this?” lu han said. his hand settled at the bottom of minseok’s shirt, tracing his finger along the seam, as if committing every single stitch to memory, like it somehow mattered while minseok was lying there, writhing under the attention, face pink and hands still fucking sweating as he tried to ignore the absolute thundering of his heart in his chest.

minseok swallowed hard, his lips dry, voice trapped in the tight confines of his throat, feelings tangled in the weave of his ribcage and settling deep in the pit of his stomach. lu han was so beautiful. he didn’t even have to try. minseok wanted to hate him for a it; wanted to hate lu han for a lot of reasons. hating him would have made everything a lot easier for minseok.

but he just wasn’t the type, and lu han was always there. lovable, caring lu han.

“yeah.”

minseok felt a rush of breath leave him as lu han dragged his hand down lower, curving around his left thigh, squeezing appreciatively. while moving to the right, he brushed against minseok’s hardening cock through his jeans, not enough to be tortuous, but enough to have minseok choking on a breath, hips jerking, searching for more.

“say it again,” coaxed lu han. minseok shivered.

“i want it.”

“what do you want, minseok?”

minseok flushed dark, feeling heat creeping up from his chest and settling on his shoulders, spreading to the nape of his neck and the tips of his ears.

lu han didn’t miss the hesitation, minseok’s apprehensive blush sign enough as he let out a breathy laugh.

“aren’t you the cutest?” lu han swept his thumb across minseok’s bottom lip.

there was an undertone of condescension in lu han’s voice, how he just barely held back a smug smile on the corners of his lips. if minseok weren’t so disgustingly smitten with lu han, he might have been turned off. any normal person would have been turned off, and minseok  _ knew  _ he should’ve been; instead, minseok felt heat pool at the bottom of his stomach, and despite the embarrassment at being asked to elaborate, the desire to be good for lu han heavily outweighed any other option. minseok turned his head to the side.

“minseokie.”

minseok didn’t respond to the sweet name, or the sweet voice that said it either.

“don’t be mad....” lu han hummed and dragged his hands down minseok’s chest. “i just like hearing you say what you want. like knowing you want this just as much as i do.”

“of course i do,” minseok grumbled softly. lu han grinned and leaned over minseok’s body, slotting himself perfectly between minseok’s legs and feeling minseok pull him in closer, his heels pressing on the back of lu han’s ass.

“so cute when you’re embarrassed.”

minseok clicked his tongue. “do you just like hearing yourself talk?”

lu han laughed out loud at that, peppering kisses across minseok’s cheeks and his nose.

“i love seeing that little blush on your face. love feeling how warm you get when i touch you.” lu han kissed minseok’s jawline, felt minseok easily tilt his head to the side so lu han had easier access. “love having you like this.”

lu han settled back on his own knees, pushing minseok’s legs apart, hands under his knees and holding them up just slightly. this was an even  _ worse  _ position, minseok thought, as he hid his face behind his hands.

“i’m just playing nice because you’re so easily embarrassed by the type of thing.” 

lu han hooked his arms under minseok’s legs, jerked him back so his ass was flush against lu han’s hips. minseok squeaked, then embarrassingly moaned when he felt lu han grinding against him. it was so pathetic. lu han still had his pants on, and so did minseok. there was only the faintest feeling of friction between them. it shouldn’t have been enough to even earn the smallest of noises from minseok, and yet, there he was, practically begging for it.

“don’t wanna rush you into something you don’t want,” said lu han. minseok noticed the searching expression on his face. he was asking permission, which was normal for lu han. he never did anything he and minseok had never talked about, never pushed minseok to do anything he didn’t want to. minseok should have expected it to be the same during sex.

“you’re not,” minseok replied simply. lu han smiled, unable to hold it back.

“may i?”

lu han gestured towards minseok’s entire body with the sweep of his hand. minseok rolled his eyes and tried looking away, but lu han leaned in and caught his lips between his own, kissed him soft and gentle. lu han coaxed a moan out of minseok when he laved his tongue over minseok’s bottom lip. minseok parted his lips without hesitation this time.

minseok nodded, ignoring the way he whined so pathetically as he felt lu han’s hands, freezing against his stomach, pushing his shirt up his chest, under his arms, pulling away just to tug the shirt off of minseok’s head and throw it off of the bed.

minseok let himself feel absolutely fondled under the attention lu han was showering him with. from the gentle touches tracing along his collarbones, to the warmth of lu han’s mouth on him as lu han flicked his tongue across his nipple and pulled away just to feel minseok’s hands in his hair, pulling him down again. lu han went without argument, adored the way minseok moaned so lightly into the air, little breaths punched out of him.

after that went minseok’s pants, tugged off in a rush of limbs and light laughter, minseok mumbling something about not wanting to hear lu han laughing as lu pulled away to take his own clothes off.

when minseok laid back down on the bed, he was naked, completely, all for lu han to take apart, as lu han tucked himself between minseok’s legs and marveled over the absolutely perfect man lying underneath him, giving himself all up for lu han, and lu han  _ only.  _

lu han wanted to say something. really, he wanted to say anything, but there were no words, and truthfully, he didn’t think minseok could have made it through another bombardment of attention. but he just... couldn’t help it. couldn’t help wanting minseok to know how much he loved him, how much he loved every single fucking inch of him— how much it hurt lu han to look at minseok like this and know minseok didn’t think he was an absolute god offering up his body to someone like lu han.

“fuck, look at you,” lu han said without thinking.

minseok hid his face behind his arms, folded over to hide the obvious blush on his face. lu han didn’t complain this time, because minseok took a long, deep breath in, and lu han swore he could trace his fingers along every hard line of muscle in minseok’s chest. he wanted to. he wanted to touch, take, see what minseok was willing to give.

“do you know how gorgeous you are?” lu han dragged the flat of his palms down minseok’s chest, savoring the jump of his stomach as he stuttered through breaths. “like a piece of art.”

“lu han,” minseok whined his name out like a quiet plead, but unless minseok planned on actually using his words, lu han had no plans to stop.

“i’d dedicate museums to you, minseok.” lu han nudged minseok’s legs apart just a touch more. “if i were an artist, you'd be my only muse.”

minseok moaned, like the words were settling on his skin and making up for the lack of touch lu han was giving.

“i’d paint your body like a canvas, and later, when you cleaned up, i’d do it again, but with my tongue.” lu han squeezed minseok’s thighs again, massaging them this time. “leave my marks all over you, from my lips to my cum.”

another pathetic whine. minseok wanted to die from how embarrassed he was.

“maybe a photographer. i’d take pictures only of you. of your face when i fuck you, or when you fuck into me.” lu han noticed the way minseok’s cock twitched at the idea. “you’d like fucking me, wouldn't you? that’s alright. i could lie back and just look at you, your face when you're coming inside me.” lu han slid his hand to minseok’s cock and wrapped his fingers around the base of it. “and then i’ll beg you to keep fucking me, even if we’re both sensitive. take pictures of you with your mouth hanging open while you fuck your cum back into me.”

“fuck.” minseok felt absolutely disgustingly desperate, the word coming out part sob.

“i want it all, minseok. i’m no good with words, but even a poet— i’d wax poetic on the softness of your skin and the roughness of your hands, that freckle of yours in your chest, between your collarbones—” lu han cut himself short to squeeze minseok’s thighs once again. “your fucking thighs are my favorite. the things i want to do with them.... i would write novels about your thighs.”

lu han raked his nails down minseok’s bare thighs, savoring the hiss of breath that left him with a cautious press of his nails just above minseok’s knees.

“lu han,” minseok warned, this time pushing himself up on his elbows just slightly, “just fuck me.”

lu han clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction. “but... you’re turned on just from listening to me talk, aren’t you?” lu han’s question was more rhetorical than anything, as he directed his gaze to minseok’s hard cock, lying against his stomach. lu han tip toed his fingers across the length of him, tracing around the tip and smiling when minseok bit back a choked off moan, precum leaking out in thick drops. “god, minseok.”

“my last name is kim, but i’m flattered,” minseok said, lu han snorting out a laugh and pinching minseok’s hip.

“you have no idea all the things i want to do to you.”

minseok flushed deeper. “are you shy all of the sudden?”

lu han grabbed onto minseok’s hands, shoving him off of his balance and pinning his arms above his head.

“every part of you is a piece of fucking art.” lu han swept his eyes down minseok’s body. “i want to have you.”

“you already do.”

lu han’s eyes flickered back up minseok’s body, their eyes meeting, and there was something in his eyes, in the way he licked his lips, that made minseok feel a deep chill run along his spine, settle at the nape of his neck and force him to let out a shuddered breath.

maybe it was the fact that lu han wasn’t used to someone letting him have them so wholly. like lu han was half expecting minseok to suddenly change his mind and push him away, leave lu han to revel in his own shame. but minseok, despite the full body blush from the tips of his ears to the middle of his chest, even slightly on the dips of his hipbones, didn’t push lu han away or tell him to stop.

whatever it was, it made lu han want to take him, love him, claim him, let minseok feel what it was like to be adored and drowned in pure affection.

minseok let out a small breath, and it was only then lu han realized minseok had his hand around the base of his cock, stroking upwards once, twice—

“let me.” lu han nudged minseok’s fingers off of himself. “not yet.”

minseok swallowed hard, his throat dry as lu han leaned over his body again, ducking down to bite at minseok’s throat. he sucked against the divot of his collarbone, making sure to scrape his teeth more than once over the delicate skin and earning a whimpered moan from minseok. lu han laved his tongue over the dark spot again, then moving down, repeating the action in the middle of minseok’s sternum, and pausing only to pull away for a breath and decide what his next move would be.

lu han decided, after a moment, to suck at minseok’s nipples again. minseok practically jumped off of the bed at the stimulation. lu han opted not to mention it, out of fear that minseok would get annoyed or impatient with him. instead, he pinched minseok’s other nipple, tracing his fingernails along the edge of his areola and savoring the moans that left him, louder with each flick of his tongue, scrape of his teeth.

by the time lu han was ready to pull away and move to the opposite, minseok had a sheen of sweat on the bridge of his nose, to the apples of his cheeks. his chest was littered with love bites, different in sizes, all reddening. minseok knew by the morning, they’d be purple and bruised, but god, if that didn’t turn him on more.

“i want to kiss every single part of you,” lu han said between bites at minseok’s stomach, muscles shifting under the skin, more defined with the stuttered breath minseok managed to swallow down. “i want to leave marks on every single part of your body. i want to feel all of you on my mouth, against my tongue.” as if demonstrating, lu han licked a stripe up the middle of minseok’s stomach, stopping at the bottom of his ribs and sucking hard there as well. minseok moaned and squirmed on the bed.

minseok looked down at lu han, the two making eye contact once more. minseok let out a loud, shameless moan when he felt lu han pushing his legs apart, settling between them on his stomach and turning his head to the left to suck at the inner part of his thighs. he tangled his fingers in lu han’s hair, tugged hard and choked back a cry when lu han bit down on a soft spot of his thigh.

“i wonder how long it would take to mark up your thighs?” lu han punctuated the end of his sentence with a particularly hard nip to minseok’s thigh, just near where his thigh met his groin, pushing his legs even further apart. “every inch of your thighs.”

“are you gonna try?” minseok said, voice too quiet to come off casual.

“i’m already in the process,” lu han replied plainly. 

minseok shivered when he felt lu han’s scathingly warm breath against his skin.  _ “fuck.” _

lu han took his time on the insides of minseok’s thighs, one spot after the other, after the other. some of the bites were hard, sucking against the skin and leaving an already blooming spot, while some of the others were light, pink against minseok’s fair skin, only noticeable to lu han and maybe minseok if he looked too hard in the bathroom mirror the next morning.

“turn over,” lu han said. minseok whined as soon as he pushed himself up on his arms, turning over the feeling the friction of lu han’s sheets against the hardness of his cock.

“lu— lu, i need you to fuck me right now.” minseok turned his head to the side from the sheets. after a moment, minseok felt himself being manhandled, jutting his ass into the air as lu han folded a pillow and set it underneath minseok’s hips.

“i’m not done,” lu han said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

lu han pressed a kiss to the pit of minseok’s knee, trailing his kisses higher, to the curve of minseok’s ass, where he bit down and savored the rut of minseok’s hips against the pillow. “that’s the idea.”

“please,” minseok whined when he felt lu han’s hand between his thighs.

“you’re  _ wet,”  _ lu han enunciated the last word as he slid his thumb across the tip of minseok’s cock, letting his thumb linger in the slit and marveling over just how much precum there was coming from minseok. preening under the attention, minseok hardly allowed himself to feel embarrassed. instead, he bit down on his hand and stifled a loud noise. “just from me biting at you like this?” lu han slid his hand up minseok’s thigh and squeezing his ass appreciatively. “like you deserve?”

“i’ll— i— lu han,  _ please,  _ i’ll do anything.”

lu han hummed, his fingernails leaving red trails on minseok’s skin as he skated them up and down his thighs, along the inside of his legs and lingering on the small of his back before pushing his ass apart and laving the flat of his tongue across minseok’s asshole. minseok jumped, his voice reduced to nothing but whimpers and sobs.

“i’m gonna come if you keep eating me out,” minseok warned, but lu han didn’t stop. 

instead, he pressed further, his tongue flickering across minseok’s sensitive rim, the sound of lu han’s spit and his moans, his  _ tongue—  _ it was too much for minseok to even keep up with. his heartbeat thudded in his ears, pulse roaring with every single second that passed. at some point, lu han nudged his index finger inside of minseok, only between the first and second knuckle, his spit hardly doing much to ease the burn of stretching.

lu han pulled away a moment later, watched how minseok’s ass tensed at the loss. despite minseok’s warnings that he was going to come, he was whining so pathetic when lu han pulled away— it almost made lu han want to tease him. but lu han wasn’t like that (completely). his smugness could wait until later.

“lube?” minseok panted against the pillow underneath him, fisting his fingers in the case.

“fuck— it’s in my bathroom, i forgot to grab it.” lu han slurred his words together. minseok pushed himself up on his arms, but lu han was already rushing out of his bedroom, the light to the bathroom flickering on, then off. a second later, he returned with a bottle of lube, rolling it between his hands. minseok wanted to say that he could care less if the lube was as cold as the north pole at this point, but the gesture was comforting.

lu han lazily fucked two of his fingers into minseok after stretching him, angling the thrust of his fingers so he brushed against minseok’s prostate. minseok let out a punched out moan, his throat aching as he clenched his fingers in the pillow he rested his head on.

lu han sat back, just enough to have room to lean over and bite and nip at minseok’s thighs. a full body shiver ran through minseok’s body, his skin littered with goosebumps and lu han’s gradient love bites, promises hidden in the marks of his teeth, his tongue, his mouth, the way his fingernails laid claim to minseok’s delicate skin.

“even your orgasm,” lu han spoke finally, his voice ragged and deep from not speaking for a while. minseok looked over his shoulder, barely managing to keep his vision focused long enough to see the determined look in lu han’s eyes. “your cum— every part of you. i fucking want it all.”

minseok heaved out a drawn out moan when lu han grinding his fingers dirty inside of him, the squelch of lube making him blush.

“‘s yours,” minseok managed to say without sounding completely incoherent. “l-lu, aren’t you gonna fuck me? please, i—”

“shh,” lu han placated minseok with another grind of his fingers against minseok’s prostate. the sensation alone bordered on too much, a tingling in the pit of his stomach as he felt his balls tighten with every touch. “i’m gonna make this good for you.”

minseok couldn’t help the sob that left him, his entire body seizing up when he felt lu han pressing his free fingers into his perineum. the thrust of lu han’s fingers was enough to rock minseok’s hips forward, feeling nothing but dry friction against the head of his cock, precum sliding out and rubbing against his stomach. and then lu han’s fingers were inside him, deeper, and his other hand against his perineum, and lu han’s fucking  _ tongue  _ flicked across the sensitive rim of minseok’s asshole, and he just couldn’t hold it anymore.

he came hard a second later, clenching around lu han’s fingers and groaning, heavy, unapologetically loud into the pillow now soaked with his sweat. he could even feel the sheets beneath him radiating his body heat and making him sweat. he could only imagine how lu han felt.

minseok kept grinding back against lu han’s fingers, and then onto the pillow, until he was oversensitive and quiet, his body going lax against the bed with a deep sigh. lu han smiled, pulling his fingers out of minseok’s body and absolutely loving the way minseok whimpered as his fingers dragged out of his hole, trailed wetly down his perineum and his balls.

“lu.... lu han,” minseok just barely spoke loud enough for lu han to hear him. thankfully, he leaned over, letting out a quiet hum of acknowledgment. “you haven’t let me touch you.” minseok gracelessly pawed his palm over lu han’s bare thigh. “fuck me.”

“next time,” lu han said. minseok pushed himself off of the bed, only enough to turn himself over and face lu han now, who was pink cheeked, even sweating, as his bangs stuck to his forehead. his nose was tinged with a blush.

“why won’t you fuck me?” minseok huffed impatiently. lu han grinned wider. “i’m clean, you already know i am.”

“it’s not that i don’t want to fuck you, minseok. it’s just... i’ve got your body to myself for the first time.” lu han swept down, almost predatory in his movements, how he just barely hovered over minseok. he kissed him sweetly, completely contrasting the dig of his nails in minseok’s thighs, the scratch of nails against his skin. minseok hissed when lu han bit his bottom lip as he pulled away.

“so use it,” minseok said.

“use your body?”

minseok swallowed hard. “yeah.”

lu han took a moment, quirking his brow pensively, and then reaching for the bottle of lube on the bed, uncapped and just slightly leaking. he’d deal with the spillage later, when he actually cared. right now, all he could think of was minseok. minseok’s legs, his bruised thighs, the way his chest and stomach jumped every time lu han bit him.

“next time, i’ll fuck you, minseok.” lu han squeezed a messy palmful of lube into his hand, moving to straddle minseok’s hips and leaning forward. with his free hand, he held himself up, and using the other, reached behind to slip one finger inside of himself. “right now, i want you like this.” lu han looked down to minseok, who was blushing deeply. “can you fuck me?”

the question lingered in the air, but not for too long. minseok nodded eagerly, already feeling his cock twitch at the idea alone.

“yeah. yeah, i can.”

lu han grinned, leaning down and kissing minseok tenderly. “good.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you found any typos or mistakes~ ♥


End file.
